The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum and given the cultivar name ‘Coconut’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unknown, unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum x superbum seedlings. This was part of a controlled breeding program to obtain dwarf Leucanthemum. Leucanthemum ‘Coconut’ was selected for its white double daisy inflorescences and its mounding, compact habit and upright stems.
Compared to Leucanthemum x superbum ‘Belgian Lace’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,038, the new cultivar is later blooming and more upright.
This new Leucanthemum cultivar is distinguished as unique with its:                1. double daisy type inflorescences,        2. light yellow flower buds and young ray florets,        3. numerous white ray florets with frilly tips around a large gold disc,        4. excellent bloom size,        5. a compact, upright habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.